


Under the Shady Cherry Tree

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Under the Shady Cherry Tree

Under the new green cherry tree

I found you and you found me

Such a love there never will be

Under the new green cherry tree

 

Under the budding cherry tree

I liked you and you liked me

Such a love there never will be

Under the budding cherry tree

 

Under the blooming cherry tree

I kissed you and you kissed me

Such a love there never will be

Under the blooming cherry tree

 

Under the spreading cherry tree

I held you and you held me

Such a love there never will be

Under the spreading cherry tree

 

Under the shady cherry tree

I loved you and you loved me

Such a love there never will be

Under the shady cherry tree

 

Under the waning cherry tree

I left you and you left me

Such a love there never will be

Under the waning cherry tree

 

Under the leafless cherry tree

I missed you and you missed me

Such a love there never will be

Under the leafless cherry tree

 

Under the dying cherry tree

I hurt you and you hurt me

Such a love there never will be

Under the dying cherry tree

 

Under the naked cherry tree

I met you and you met me

Such a love there never will be

Under the naked cherry tree

 

Under the weeping cherry tree

I killed you and you killed me

Such a love there never will be

Under the weeping cherry tree

 

Under the shady cherry tree

I loved you and you loved me

Such a love there never will be

Under the shady cherry tree


End file.
